


Keep Kissing Me

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: Klance One-Shots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brief swearing, Crushes, Cute, Drunk Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 21:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: They’re nearing Lance’s stop. “You coming to Hunk’s on Wednesday?” he asks, gathering his things together. Keith looks over at him.“Don’t know yet,” he says.Lance wants to beg him to come. But that would be way too obvious, right? “All right,” he says instead, pressing the stop button. “See you later.” He kisses Keith on the cheek and stands, walking off the bus and down the road to his shared apartment.It’s almost an hour later that he realises what he’s done.





	Keep Kissing Me

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/readfic/7237992 : Russian Translation by sarritena - I have not worked out how to link this yet so it would be great if anyone could tell me!

“Dr Voss wants the essays by Thursday.” A pile of paper is thrown down onto Lance’s lap and he can’t help but groan, looking up at Keith stood over him, hair pulled back in a small ponytail and his customary red jacket tied around his waist in the warm weather.

“But Hunk’s party is Wednesday night,” he whines, standing out of his seat to let Keith take the one by the window before settling back down. “When am I supposed to do it?”

Keith stares at him. “It’s Friday,” he says, unimpressed. “You have almost a whole week.”

“But I’ll be _doing_ stuff then,” Lance says, and Keith just shakes his head. The bus starts moving and Lance manages to grab the papers just before they fall off his lap. “What are these?” he asks, pointing down at them.

Keith glances at them before turning to stare out the window. “Notes. From the lecture you missed. Voss gave a pretty big hint that some of the stuff would be in the exam.”

“Oh,” says Lance, surprised. “Thanks.” Keith shrugs, but says nothing more, and Lance takes the opportunity to just look at him. His arms, muscles on show in the black short-sleeved top he wears, which are almost always present in Lance’s dreams featuring the other boy; his eyes, dark blue verging on purple and intense whatever he’s doing; his mouth, pulled into a tiny frown that Lance can’t help but find adorable. Keith’s constant scowl is something he’s always found hilarious.

They’re nearing Lance’s stop. “You coming to Hunk’s on Wednesday?” he asks, gathering his things together. Keith looks over at him.

“Don’t know yet,” he says.

Lance wants to beg him to come. But that would be way too obvious, right? “All right,” he says instead, pressing the stop button. “See you later.” He kisses Keith on the cheek and stands, walking off the bus and down the road to his shared apartment.

*~*~*

It’s almost an hour later that he realises what he’s done.

*~*~*

“Hunk!” Lance screeches, hammering on the door to the bathroom through which he can hear the running shower. “Hunk I’ve made a mistake!”

The water turns off almost immediately and not a second later Hunk’s head has appeared round the side of the door, the rest of his body hidden. “What?” he asks breathlessly, eyes wide. “What happened?”

“Hunk it’s terrible!” Lance moans, anguished.

“Hang on a moment,” Hunk says, and disappears for a moment, reappearing with a towel around his waist and guiding Lance over to the bed. “What’s wrong? Is it your family? Pidge? Did something happen?”

“I-” Lance swallows. “I kissed Keith on the cheek.”

Hunk stares at him for a moment, and then clips him over the head with his hand. “Ow!” Lance protests, and Hunk rolls his eyes.

“I can’t believe you got me so worried over _that_!” he says, letting himself fall back on the bed.

“Hunk, this is serious! What have I done?”

Hunk sighs. “Well how did he react?” he asks, and Lance goes red.

“I, er, I don’t know,” he says. “I did it as I was getting off the bus, and I only just realised what I did.”

Hunk says something under his breath, and all Lance can make out is ‘hopeless’ and ‘death of me’. He’s almost offended.

“Do you think I should message him?” Lance muses, chewing on his lip. “Tell him… Tell him it was a joke or something?”

“Listen, Lance,” Hunk starts, sitting up and facing him directly. “You’ve been crushing on Keith for… how long?”

“Ten months,” Lance responds promptly.

“Ten months, pretty much since you met him. Maybe it’s time to take a little risk?”

Lance goes white. “That idea terrifies me. Any other suggestions?”

Hunk sighs, again, as if he’s aged ten years in the last few minutes. “Okay, then don’t say anything. Act like it’s normal or something. If he brings it up, say you do it with me too, yeah? If he doesn’t then you’re in the clear.” He looks at him for a moment. “You need to tell him at some point, Lance,” he says, voice gentle this time.

Lance laughs nervously. “No, I can’t. He'd give me that deadpan look and reject me, I know it. You know I’m no good with rejection.” He pauses. “But thanks, Hunk.”

Hunk smiles. “That’s okay. If it’s any consolation I really don’t think he’d reject you,” he says, and Lance smiles back.

“Thanks Hunk,” he says. “But you have to say that.” Hunk shakes his head, an amused look on his face.

It takes hours for Lance to fall asleep that night, mind flicking through Keith’s possible responses to the kiss.

When he does respond, it’s not how Lance expects it at all. It’s Tuesday afternoon, and they’re taking the bus again back from lectures. They arriving at Lance’s stop, and Lance is standing to leave when Keith reaches out to grab his jacket. Lance looks back at him expectantly but Keith isn’t looking back. He’s very pointedly _not_ , in fact, eyes darting around and cheeks flushed, and the sight makes Lance’s heart skip a beat, feeling himself blush too.

“Er,” says Keith, and then nothing. He just raises a finger hesitantly and taps it on his cheek, determinedly staring at the floor.

Lance freezes for a second, heart suddenly racing, and then grins. Keith is… so cute. He leans down and places a quick peck on the other boy’s cheek, meets his eye for a second then flounces off the bus, a skip in his step.

*~*~*

“But Hunk what does this _mean_?”

“Go to sleep, Lance.”

*~*~*

“So are you coming tonight?” Lance asks as he drops into the seat beside Keith, panting slightly from running for the bus.

“Depends,” Keith says, not looking up from his book.

“On?” Lance prompts.

“Have you done your essay?”

Lance groans, realisation dawning on him. “Shit!” he curses.

“Then no.”

“I’ll get it done,” he promises. “Before the party. Then will you come?” he asks, pleading a little, and Keith finally looks up at him, looking into his eyes as if assessing how sincere he’s being.

“If you get it done I’ll come. I want proof.”

“Your wish is my command.” Lance grins. “You won’t regret it. Hunk makes the best snacks, and Pidge has the most amazing sound set.”

“The essay, McClain,” he’s reminded, but he just continues smiling, humming a little. He plants a kiss in Keith’s warm cheek without any prompting when he gets off.

*~*~*

Lance sends his essay to Keith exactly thirty four minutes before the party’s due to start, then submits it online. He’s a little worried whether he’ll have enough time to get ready, applying moisturiser, then concealer, then adding black eyeliner to his waterline. He spends almost fifteen minutes deciding on clothes to wear, and ends up making his way downstairs five minutes past the start time in a white crop top and shorts. Only Pidge has arrived, so far, dragging her sound system with her.

By the time Keith arrives, the flat is packed with drunk and dancing young adults. Lance sees him and waves, surprised at how uncomfortable Keith looks. “Are you all right?” he shouts over the music once Keith’s made his way over.

“Fine,” Keith replies shortly, then winces. “Sorry. I don’t often do parties.”

“It’s no problem,” Lance says, turning to grab an unopened beer. When he turns back, Keith’s eyes are wide, and Lance can see him taking in his outfit. He smirks internally. “Want one?” he offers, laughing when Keith jumps a little, seemingly surprised by the distraction from his gazing.

“Sure,” he says, holding out his hand for the bottle.

An hour later, Keith is drunk. Lance has drunk little, with surprising forethought for his nine AM lecture the following morning, and is thoroughly enjoying watching Keith dance badly, so badly, with Hunk and Shay, obviously completely oblivious to his own third wheeling. Hunk and Shay don’t seem to mind, though, including him in their dancing and laughing at his lack of timing. When Keith leaves them be and comes over to him, asking him to dance, Lance doesn’t hesitate.

Keith’s arms are waving, hips stiff and eyes closed as he listens to the music, until Lance lands his hands on his waist and his eyes fly open. Inside, Lance is manically questioning himself, shouting _abort, abort_ , but outside he’s smiling, too caught up in Keith to notice rational thinking.

“It’s all about fluidity,” he’s saying, and then he’s pulling him close, guiding his hips and body, and they’re _so close_. Lance can feel Keith’s breath on his shoulder, can see those dark, intense eyes, lidded and _close_. He’s suddenly light-headed and intoxicated, but it’s not the alcohol.

Those lips are close, hips moving with his, _so close_.

Too close. Keith is drunk.

With that thought Lance jerks back, panicking. Keith looks so confused, almost like he’s going to cry, and that makes Lance panic even more.

He kisses him on the cheek.

*~*~*

Keith sleeps on the couch that night, Lance having not wanted him to walk home alone and drunk. When Lance wakes he prepares coffee for the both of them, knowing Hunk won’t be up for another hour or so. Keith, however, is usually an early riser, and won’t want to miss the bus.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Lance sings as he walks into the living area. He’s met with a groan from the mess of limbs and blankets on the cushions, a mop of hair poking out at one end.

“Go away,” Keith mutters, face gradually emerging as he pulls the blankets away.

“Yeah, yeah,” says Lance, placing Keith’s coffee down on the table beside him.

Keith sees it and his scowl lifts slightly, and he struggles into a sitting position to drink it. When it’s finished and Keith seems marginally better than before, Lance is sat on the other sofa drinking his own. “Sorry,” Keith says, massaging his head. “I was a bit of a mess.” He’s blushing again, and Lance realises with a jolt that he remembers what happened the night before.

“Er,” he clears his throat, “it was no worry. You definitely weren’t as bad as Pidge the first time she got drunk.”

“Oh?” Keith replies, smiling.

“She danced on a table,” Lance tells him, smiling at the memory. “And then found a microphone – it was at a karaoke night, I should point out – and started rapping chemical equations.”

Keith laughs, and then winces. “What’s the time now?” he asks, and Lance looks down at his watch.

“Eight fifteen,” he says. Keith slumps a little.

“I should get going,” he says, resignedly.

“I’ll walk you out,” Lance offers.

At the door, Keith turns back to Lance, looking nervous. “Thank you,” he says, glances away and back again before tapping his cheek in a now familiar manner. Lance grins and swoops forward for the cheek, but at the last second Keith turns his head and Lance’s lips land on Keith’s and they’re kissing, really kissing.

If Lance freezes from shock he can’t remember it afterwards. All he can think is _Keith_ and _this is really happening_ , and all he can do is kiss hungrily at the lips against his. They’re chapped, a little dry, but it’s _Keith_ and it’s perfect in its imperfections.

When they draw back they wear matching blushes and swollen lips. “Thank you,” Keith whispers again, runs his hand down Lance’s cheek and walks away, turning back only to wave goodbye.

“See you!” Lance shouts when he regains his voice, and when Keith is out of sight he closes the door, leaning back against it and touching his fingers to his lips, smiling.

He was looking forward to their next bus journey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!! Feedback is much appreciated, and please tell me if you spot any mistakes!!


End file.
